


100% Soul Queen

by NerdySweetiePeachy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, ouran - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Black Dominican, Comedy, Disco, Domincian Original Female Character, Drum Major, F/M, Family Issues, Female Character of Color, First Dance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, German Original Female Character, Interracial Relationship, Irish Original Female Character, Marching Band, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySweetiePeachy/pseuds/NerdySweetiePeachy
Summary: Sally Moore begins her time at Ouran Academy after being expelled from Saint Lobelia. She meets a certain King of the Host club. Is this a start of a new friendship or is it blossoming love?





	1. The Raver Queen meets the Host King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to rewrite this fanfic as the older version was not really going anywhere and I ran out of ideas of where it could go. I got some ideas on how to make it fluffier and humorous. Therefore, this story shall be a mix of everything that makes up a good genre for romance. This fan fiction story takes place a few weeks after Episode 4 of the anime series with it taking place in an alternate universe. I hope all of you enjoy the new revision and I hope you will all drop a review or two.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership of the characters or their magical world. Sally Moore is the property and copyright of Miracleraverdjmelody. I claim no ownership of her character. I have gotten permission to use her in the Ouran High School Hosts Club World.

                Was it possible for her parents to make the worst decision of her life? Was it her fault that no one at Saint Lobelia respected her authority? Was it because she used some girl’s head as a basketball against the lunch counter? Whatever it was, Sally Danica Moore knew that once her parents enrolled her in Ouran Academy that it would be her last shot before they decided to ship her off to live with her relatives in the Dominican Republic. She knew it was up to her to prove she could last a whole year without expulsion after three days. Hey, at least she did not need to worry about trying to take down the biggest person in her class to prove her dominance. Her reputation had spread into the halls of this school.

            She would get respect without a body count.

            None of these girls would ever dream of stepping to her or looking at her in a funny way lest they lose a few teeth in the process of becoming acquainted with her fists. As she looked up, she could hear the murmuring around her and could have sworn she saw a boy dive into a nearby trash bin. So the first day of school and they had already made it the point to stay away. This was going to be a lonely day. She did want to have a friend to spend the day learning the layout of the campus. Maybe she would find a kindred spirit in someone when she got to her homeroom that is if no one dove under desks or jump out the window to go out of their way to avoid her. She made a silent vow to keep her temper in check for a few days before really deciding to let it unleash itself when needed. Therefore, it was a fresh new start and it would begin once she set foot into Class 1-B. From what she heard, that the B-classes were for students whose families were not influential enough to be in the A-classes. Not that she cared, her mother was a high-class model and her father was a luchador. They were not exactly old money or even new money for that matter. They were more or less in between.  So yeah, this class would be like setting foot in the land of misfit toys. To be amongst people that were not good enough to be with the “old money.”

            Here goes nothing…

            Sally’s hand brushed against the iron door latch and glanced up at the bright pink door with the doorplate bearing the words Class 1-B in gold. She barely made out the conversation on the other side of the door and could have sworn she heard music. Her homeroom must have been something of a classroom for music classes in the morning, why else would there be music playing?  Slowly and steadily opening the door her eyes widened at the sight before her. The room was not as she expected of a normal classroom setting.

            “That’s all for Night at the mansion of death. I’ll see you in the next video!”  A young man with blonde hair sat in front of a laptop wearing a set of headphones that had a microphone protruding from the left ear cup. On his screen displayed, a haunted house and white lettering with the words continue selected.

            Sally looked around and saw a girl wearing a white tutu performing a ballet dance to the melody of Swan Lake as others watched her in what seemed to be admiration and awe. She was so confused at how this classroom functioned as one for learning. Walking across the room, she skirted past a brunet wearing a green headband and male uniform talking a mile a minute on his cell phone.  She had to look twice and saw he was not wearing the traditional blazer but a green hoodie. She sighed spying an empty desk and ran over to it sitting her school bag down almost laying a claim on the empty desk. She dared anyone to tell her to get up and move.

            “Hey, you’re that new girl,”

            Sally snapped her head up at the sound; she saw a group of girls that had somehow assembled in front of her desk without her knowledge. Great, it was going to be one of those days. These girls were probably looking for a beating. This was not what she wanted to deal with on her first day.

            “What’s it to you?” she mumbled. “If you want to beat my ass then I’ll give you a head start to start running your girly asses out of this room.”

            “No no, we’re not here to hurt you,” the girl with mocha skin and her hair done in multiple braids with beads hanging from the ends shook her head. She wore the traditional female uniform but had what appeared to be a pin in the shape of a star on her blouse. Her eyes shone with curiosity and interest. “We heard some rumors about you.”

            “Rumors? What rumors?”

            “Is it true you beat Benio Amakusa over a slice of vanilla cake?” asked the brunette, her eyes shining with curiosity.

            Sally blinked a few times trying to place a face to the name. Her time at Saint Lobelia was less than ideal. She was there for three days before the school expelled her for fighting. However, she did not remember fighting some girl named Benio Amakusa, just some butch chick that thought she was hot stuff. Wait maybe that was who they were referring to, she did not really care about learning names when an ass beating was involved.

            “If you’re talking about that butch chick then yeah I laid her ass out on the floor,” She shrugged. “It was a show of dominance…wait you don’t roll with her do you?”

            The group of girls turned from the desk and began talking amongst themselves before they finally turned back to Sally. They all held smiles on their faces while another girl appeared to be having trouble containing her excitement.

            “We like you,” the first girl squealed. “You’re so womanly!”

            “No one who has ever attended Saint Lobelia has ever ended up at Ouran Academy alive,” said another. “How did you survive the Benibara Revenge Squad’s threats?”

            “Oh, you mean that flouncy bunch of chicks that turned tail and ran?” Sally asked shaking her head. “I just made an example out of one of them…why is that a problem?”

            “Oh no no, Sally-sama please continue to be a beacon of womanly toughness,” said the brunette. “We really want to learn how to be a lady of the fight like you.”

            “Ok seriously, you guys are creeping me out,” Sally blanched but part of her was screaming at her to make friends. Sighing she forced a smile. “But I will hang out with you because my parents wouldn’t get off my ass if I didn’t make one friend.”

            “We understand Sally-sama!”

            “And please stop calling Sally-sama!”

            Three of the four girls rushed off back to their desks as the first girl stayed standing near Sally’s desk.

            “Sorry about them, I don’t know what they put in the water here but all of the girls here cling to toughness like burned  cheese on an overcooked pizza.” She held out her hand to Sally. “My name’s Ashanti, I’ve been here since my ninth grade year…parents chose to send me here rather than letting me stay in school back home.”

            “So your parents are business owners?” Sally asked taking Ashanti’s hand and shaking it. “They must be new money if they didn’t mix with the old money.”

            “Actually, I’m the Princess of Zamunda,” Ashanti explained nervously. “I was put in Class B at the requests of my parents.”

            “So you chose to be in the class where new money or those in the middle are thrown?” Sally asked raising an eyebrow.

            “Well this class isn’t exactly that, The B-Classes are where children of record producers, models, and artists are placed.” Ashanti waved a hand. “Essentially our class is a performing arts class. All of us either are already making a name for ourselves or have made a name for ourselves. The Chairman had our class recognized as such so the whole bullshit of different social classes was dropped.”

            “Ooh, so that explains that dude playing video games and recording it,” Sally nodded. “He’s one of those lets players.”

            “Yep and that girl over there doing ballet is a prima ballerina in training,” Ashanti nodded to the young ballet dancer. “She’s really nice, her name is Giselle, and we usually hang out during lunch. She is dedicated to her craft.”

            “Hm…I see,” Sally tilted her head to the side and placed a hand on her cheek in thought. “Guess I don’t fit in here huh?”

            “You do,” Ashanti laughed. “You’re what a dancer? A singer? Do your parents allow you to take modeling classes?”

            “Nah, I am a raver,” Sally saw that she was confusing the other girl. “You know glow-sticks? Kandis? Bumping techno?”

            “Ooh, so you’re like those girls that I’ve seen on TV!” Ashanti laughed. “You’ll fit right in with our class. We needed some new talents. We always get models, dancers, and singers. I think that the only artist we have is Takayama-san. So a raver is not that out of place and you’d be considered unique.”

            Sally shook her head. She began wondering what the teacher in charge of this class was like. The image of a free spirit where the rules were relaxed or were they like a dance mom where one mistake meant an ass beating with a baton rose in her mind. She hoped that wasn’t the case, as she did not do well with authority.

\---------------------------------------------------

            “This is the cafeteria,”

             Ashanti opened the door revealing the large cafeteria, it was two stories with a large balcony overlooking those below it. The room was painted a soft hue of pink like the rest of the school and there were long white tables with vases of flowers on it. What stood out the most was the large chocolate fondue fountain.

            “Oh my fucking god, this place is heaven!”

            Sally took off from Ashanti’s side and nearly barreled over to the fountain. She didn’t even bother waiting her turn and picked up a teacup filling it up with the running chocolate, looking around she grabbed a plate of strawberries and dumped them inside. Her eyes stared greedily at the fruit sinking to the bottom. She did not notice the other students staring at her nor did she care her uniform was becoming stained. All she cared about was the delight that slowly made its way down her throat as she downed it.

            “Oh, err... Sally, you really shouldn’t do that.” Ashanti poked her in the side and nodded and apologized silently to the other students. “We usually…”

            “It’s free chocolate,” Sally said in between bites, her fingers dug into the remaining chocolate at the bottom of the cup. She gave a small squeal of glee, grabbed a banana putting it under the chocolate, and stuffed it into her mouth once it was fully covered. “If they didn’t want us eating it then they wouldn’t have put it here.”

            “But Sally you’re sort of…” Ashanti sighed and shook her head letting the girl do, as she wanted. She had to admit it was amusing to see someone nearly dive towards the fountain as if it had sprung legs and started to try to run away.

            “Oh man, I am going to go into chocolate shock,” Sally groaned almost sounding like a junkie getting their fix. “This school needs a cheese fondue machine and then I’d ask for all of my classes to be here.”

            “The cheese fountain’s not working today,” Ashanti, pointed to the empty fountain. “They’re bringing in a new one tomorrow…at least that’s what they said on the school’s social media website.”

            “Oooh, I want to have classes in here,” Sally groaned taking another strawberry and running it under the chocolate.

            “Oh, my gods!”

            “The Host Club is here!”

            “But Tamaki-sama’s not here!”

            “Maybe he’s eating lunch outside again!”

            Sally heard the squeals and raised an eyebrow when she saw a group of young men enter the room. She chewed on the apple she doused in chocolate during the commotion. “Who the fuck are they, some boy band?”

            Ashanti had fallen into a dream-like state at the appearance of the group of young men and giggled softly. “They’re the host club…all of them are so amazing and good looking too! Oooh if I could fall into their arms I would!”

“So you’re soaking your panties because of a group of dudes that are probably gigolos.” Sally shook her head and went back to eating. “Tch, there is much more important things to do than soaking your panties.”

            “Sally, you aren’t interested in men?” Asked Ashanti curiously.

            “I could care less about boys,” Sally grumbled. “They’re like drooling, needy dogs that only want to bury their bone between some poor girl’s legs. I don’t fuck around with little boys nor do I care about that group of gigolos over there.”

            Ashanti blinked a few times but let out a squeal when she saw one of the twins flip his hair nonchalantly. “Oooh Hikaru-sama please have lunch with me!” she took off towards the large group.

            “Fuck them,” Sally grumbled and went back to eating. She looked up and saw a few people staring at her. She heard them begin mumbling about her appearance and some even began to laugh quietly. Looking down at herself, she gave a silent curse at how her uniform stained a fine brown color with her bow missing. Most likely, a casualty in her feeding frenzy, great she would need to find a spare uniform or walk around as if she was attacked in a war of chocolate. She walked towards the exit after grabbing a handful of napkins and started to rub at the front of her uniform to remove the stains.

            “Oh fuck me! Can my day get any worse?”

            She rounded a corner and slammed right into someone. It wasn’t even her first day and she was already obtaining the first victim of a body count.

            “Are you alright Princess?”

            Her moment of lamenting broken by the sound of a male voice that was all she needed a boy to see her as a mess. Not that she cared but he would probably get the wrong idea and then she would actually have to deal with fighting a boy. “Oi, toss off I don’t need any help, I am just cursing that damn fountain in there.”

            The boy shook his head but did not leave. “You need a clean uniform; I have a spare one in case a princess needed one. I believe it’s just about your size.”

            “Hold up dude, you have a spare uniform I can fit?” Sally looked the boy up and down. He was obviously foreign, there was no mistaking that as there were not many young men that had that bright of blonde hair without bleaching it and his eyes were a beautiful violet, which had to be rare. She saw he was taller than most of the other boys she encountered so that had to be it. “Alright dude but if this is a trick, I hope you can outrun me.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

            “Here, this is the only spare uniform we have,”

            The young man handed Sally the new uniform and smiled. “You can use that room over there and change, and I’ll see to it that your other uniform is dry-cleaned.”

            “Thanks, dude…” Sally headed into the backroom as she stepped behind a curtain, she noticed that there were costumes on mannequins, she did not question the use and decided the drama club may have used the room. She opened the small bag that boy had given her and caught sight of a uniform consisting of a black jumper dress with a white blouse. Shaking her head and dismissing the thought, she began changing. As she finished and pulled on her shoes, again she walked out carrying her stained uniform. “Uh…hi, thank you for the uniform…but I can take care of sending my other one the dry cleaner.”

            “Nonsense little lamb, allow me to take care of your expenses,” The young man said taking the uniform from her. “I know an expert dry cleaner who can get the stain out.”

            “Thanks, I guess?” Sally rolled her eyes as she held out her hand deciding to introduce herself to him. “I’m Sally Moore.”

            The young man smiled taking her hand and placed a soft as a feather kiss on her knuckles. “I’m Tamaki Suoh, I must say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sally, your lovely brown hair reminds me of finely poured chocolate that has a hint of mint in them because of your beautiful eyes.”

            Sally stared at Tamaki a long moment and held back a snicker. Was this boy for real, He sounded like he was spouting cheesy lines from Disney movies?  Wait a minute…Tamaki Suoh…wait....Tamaki-sama. That only meant…

             She pointed a shaky finger at him. “You’re that gigolo, you’re the one those girls were soaking their panties about!” she shouted. “Oh my god that’s really low of you to lure me here. What are you gonna try to do? Make me fall for your gigolo act and then make me into one your hoes or something! Because let me tell you something I ain’t walking any stroll or making any money for anyone got that!”

            “Princess Sally I don’t mean…” Tamaki began.

            “Listen Deuce Bigalow it’s been a real slice,” Sally said backing up towards the door. “But I should go now so…” At those words she threw open the door and bolted out not looking back nor did she hear Tamaki calling out asking her where he should send her uniform. She only knew things would get worse to be mixed up with anyone especially someone who willing ran a club for gigolos.

\----------------------------------------

            “You met Tamaki-san?” Ashanti looked at the Sally once they got back to their classroom after the last part of the tour. She was surprised that her classmate had met Tamaki but did not meet the rest of the host club.

            “Yeah, he gave me a spare uniform,” Sally mumbled tugging on the short skirt. “And he seemed to be really nice like some kind of Disney Prince of some shit but I didn’t fall for his charms.”

            “Oh my fucking god you’re so lucky! You got a chance to meet him!” She squealed. “A once in a lifetime thing, once in a fucking lifetime unless you get reincarnated as a high school girl in your second life.”

            “You have serious issues…Anyway, I never want to meet any of those pretty boy gigolos or speak to Deuce Bigalow again.” Sally moaned in annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to bang her head on the desk and beat the sound of Ashanti’s voice asking her about what she meant by calling Tamaki by the name of Deuce Bigalow. How she wanted her day to end at least then she would get to be in raver's paradise that made sense to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The final bell rang indicating that the long school day had finally ended, many students were chatting with one another while others were heading for club activities. Others were complaining about how much homework they had to do. However, in the case of one student, she was heading out while listening to Ashanti prattle on and on about Tamaki.

            “When I go to the Host Club today, I’m going to ask Tamaki if he wants to try the Belgium chocolates that I skipped Algebra to buy today,” Ashanti said with a giggle. “I really hope today’s theme is something related to sweets, so that way he can be the only one who eats them rather than sharing them with the other hosts.”

            “Ashanti…” Sally massaged her temples trying to soothe the headache of the constant chatter from the girl. “Isn’t there anything else you like besides the Host club?”

            “There is more to life?” Ashanti joked; she giggled but fell silent when they rounded the corner. “Oh, my gods…Sally Wait!” she grabbed her friend pulling her against the wall as she looked around the corner.

            “What,” Sally questioned looking around the corner, she saw Tamaki sitting in the corner in what appeared to be depression. “Oh, it’s only Deu…I mean Tamaki…”

            “He looks depressed,” Ashanti said. “Oh, I wonder if some girl broke his heart…or if someone accidentally ran over his puppy.”

            “Let’s go see,” Sally said walking ahead of Ashanti, she looked back and saw the other girl had disappeared. Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled and tapped Tamaki on the shoulder. “Uh…are you ok?”

            Slowly turning around Tamaki’s eyes held a hollow look in them as he looked at Sally; he did not say a word and sat in his corner, as it seemed mushrooms began sprouting around him. “Ha-ru-heee….”

            Sally sighed rolling her eyes, grabbed him by the arm pulling him off the floor. “Come on dude, you seriously need to vent…we’ll go to the one place that allows for constructive venting…”

\------------------------------

            Sally walked back over to the table where she left Tamaki and sat down two chocolate milkshakes, she smiled at him gently deciding to cheer him up since it seemed as though he had the life sucked right out of him. She sat down across from him, crossed her legs, and propped her elbows on the table. She smiled at him again hoping he would tell her what was going on. People assumed that she was someone who did not give a damn about others feelings but she needed to cheer him up at least enough so he would relent and tell her what happened.

            “Crying like a bitch which isn’t a good look for you,” She said bluntly. “Drink your milkshake and tell me what’s wrong.”

            Tamaki looked at the milkshake sitting in front of him as he touched the cold surface of the glass and pulled his hand away opting to take the cherry off the top and eat it. He looked at Sally noticing that was genuinely concerned. “I had a fight with my daughter.”

            Sally choked on the milkshake blinking in surprise; she had not expected to hear those words leave his mouth. Just how old was he? Was he held back a few years and looked like a teenager? Was he insane?

            Oh, she knew how to pick em alright. Maybe she should have left him alone to sulk in peace. “I didn’t know you had a kid…” she said coughing looking over she saw he was sitting in the corner again. “Damn it Suoh get the hell out of that corner and man up!”

            Tamaki sighed turning around as mushrooms sprouted around him more and he sat down across from the girl. “My beloved little girl loves another…she doesn’t love her daddy.”

            “Ok first of all dude, you’re too young to have a daughter in high school unless you are some old man who looks like a teenager, and second of all you’re too old to be acting like a child who didn’t get his way,” Sally said. “So if calling someone “your daughter” is a twisted way of saying that your girlfriend is mad at you then say it like a normal person!”

            “Haruhi is angry with me,” Tamaki said softly. “I talked to her and she said that she didn’t have any feelings for me.”

            “Uh dude that’s because Haruhi is a…wait did you just say that Haruhi’s a girl?” she shouted standing up. “Dude why the hell do you have a girl in the Host Club, Are you using her as your hoe or something, because if you are I’ll have to report you for indecent activities.”

            Tamaki glanced at Sally deciding to explain the whole situation to her, he did not leave out a single detail, even mentioning the detail of how he had finally realized he had feelings for her but discovered that Haruhi was not into him as much as he thought.

            “Dude, it’s not the end of the world if Haruhi isn’t into you,” Sally said shaking her head. “She's just not that into you and you can’t change it, I find it more disrespectful that you tried begging her to accept your feelings.”

            “But...” Tamaki looked up at her feeling more upset than he had before. The only difference was that it more of guilt for his actions rather than falling into a depression brought on by rejection.

            “Dude you have to stop over-reacting to every little thing,” Sally said simply. “Relax more and stop bitching about everything that goes wrong in your life.”

            Tamaki stayed quiet and nodded, he looked at Sally a moment noticing she was sipping casually on the milkshake and was not swooning or falling for his charms. He began to wonder why she was even bothering listening to his problems or so indifferent to him. He took the moment to fully absorb her looks, she had skin that reminded him of a fine mocha and brown hair that was cut stylishly but not enough to be mistaken for a boy. One thing that caught his sight the most was the way she was not refined or acted as if she did not want to be seen with him. Well, it did appear to be that way until He noticed her getting up from the table.

            “Dude stay here our pizza is ready,” Sally got up from the table and headed over to the counter to get the pizza. She had her skates slung over her shoulder as she hadn’t put them on yet due to not really bothering to do so just yet until Tamaki was calm enough for her to leave so she could skate.  Coming back to the table, she sat the pizza down and grabbed a slice.  “Suoh you’re not that bad, you should use energy in academics rather pleasing girls, and your grades can’t be all that great if you’re so blissfully unaware of the world around you.”

            Tamaki watched Sally devouring the slice of pizza and did not say a word, he never seen anyone eat so unrefined. He was used to using dining utensils, and dinner plates. He was not used to the use of hands and napkins. “Princess, you’ll ruin your uniform if you…”

            “I ain’t goin’ to church or anything,” Sally said simply. “It’s pizza you don’t need plates or forks or anything. You eat it this way, slice by slice.”

            Looking at the circular object consisting of cheese, pepperoni, and sauce he finally relented and took a slice staring at the stretchy cheese slowly oozing off the bread. He was not sure what to make of it and stared at it more.

            “Try it,” Sally said. “It won’t kill you its pizza.”

            Relenting Tamaki bit into the slice feeling its flavors dance upon his taste buds, his eyes widened and he quickly devoured the slice without a second thought. This wonderful invention of vegetables and cheese to make something new and delicious, oh how to the commoner world was so full of knowledge! He picked up another slice and began eating it savoring the taste this time as he looked at Sally who was staring at him.

            “So,” Sally said sitting down the glass that was empty. “Do you always get so depressed if a girl dumps you, come on there are plenty of other fish in the sea.”

            Tamaki nodded as she looked at Sally a moment before glancing out at the skating rink. He wondered why he was even here, this place did not seem like an ideal place to talk about one’s problems, but the atmosphere did relax him. Grabbing another slice of pizza he began chewing on it deciding to eat rather than spending his time sulking.

            “If you’re feeling better dude,” Sally said turning from the table as she pulled her shoes off and put on her skates. “I’m going out there to skate; will you be alright on your own?”

            Tamaki looked at Sally not saying a word again, this girl was not the type he would hang out with, and then again, he normally did not go out often unless it was on a commoner’s expedition for destinations to add to the map he had drawn up.  Looking beside him, he saw a pair of skates that Sally rented for him and he began deciding if he should put them on and join her or sit at the table sulking all night.

            “Dude, if you want to skate come on and join me,” Sally said with a smile. “If you don’t know how to skate I can teach you,”

            “I can try this commoner activity,” Tamaki said quietly he leaned down taking off his shoes and he began putting on the skates. It was surprising that the rink had rollerskates in his size but what was more surprising was that he had decided to wear the skates at all. As he stood up carefully, he stumbled falling onto the floor.

            “Ok, first of all,” Sally grabbed him by the hand pulling him up, as she tugged at his blazer. “Take this off you can’t skate if you are in confining clothes, I guess I neglected to take us home to change into more comfortable clothes but I didn’t want you to just go home.”

            Tamaki nodded taking off his jacket and laying it on the chair; he looked at Sally noticing she was taking the ribbon off her uniform.  She was so different then the girls who visited the Host club. “I really don’t think I can skate.”

            “Everyone can skate,” Sally, said simply, she began leading him towards the busy rink where people were skating, a few others were showing off by dancing or skating backward. As she led him on the rink, she held his hand the whole time. “Come on dude get some courage and skate, I can’t lead ya forever.”

            Tamaki held her hand and began following the movements that Sally was doing with her feet; he began getting the hang of skating and slowly relaxed more each time they would move around the rink in a slow yet steady pace. He was absorbed in the feeling of skating that he did not notice that Sally let his hand go and was skating ahead of him.

            “Hey Deucy you’re a natural,” Sally said as she came back around the rink and began skating circles around him. “I didn’t peg you for someone who learned fast, I guess I underestimated you.”

            Tamaki blinked and stared at Sally noticing she was not by his side anymore, he let out a loud laugh of happiness and bliss as he started skating around the rink to the music. Every now and then, he would stumble but regain his balance and continue skating. In no time, he noticed a few things that he observed from the other skaters and started skating backward.

            Sally giggled as she watched him; she had to admit it was nice to see him happier than he was earlier. Shaking her head, she skating over to him taking his hand and began twirling around with him. She was having the time of her life and continued skating.

            As the music wrapped around them both, looking up at him with shining eyes she saw that in the light, he did look pretty much like every other pretty boy she encountered that day. She could not figure it out but there was something she liked about him. This had not happened before in her life. She normally brushed off boys as troublesome and chose to spend her time hanging out with other girls.

            “Princess Sally,” Tamaki called out as he lost his balance and fell on top of her, he looked down noticing she was staring up at him. “Are you hurt?” he moved his hand to touch her cheek only to have it rest upon somewhere he did not notice until…

            “YOU PERVERT!” Sally shouted as she pushed him off her, she backed away covering her chest with her arms. She turned away blushing red. “You don’t fall and then use a girl’s breast as leverage!”

            “I didn’t…” Tamaki began; he stood up offering a hand to her.

            “I’ll let it slide,” Sally mumbled she took his hand and stood up carefully once again, she gave a forced smile. “Come on that’s enough for now, let’s go take a break then come back out here to skate some more,”

            Tamaki nodded following Sally off the rink, he looked over his shoulder a moment catching sight of a tall skater who looked almost like Mori. Shaking his head, he chalked it up to the shock of the fall and his embarrassment. 

            “Takashi that was Tama-Chan,” Honey said stopping on his skates looking over at his cousin. “And he’s on a date; I’m going to go say hi to them!”

            Mori shook his head. “Don’t bother them Mitsukuni,” he said picking up the small shota and resumed skating.

\---------------------------------------

            “Tamaki, you’re one crazy Japanese boy,”  Sally snickered as they walked towards the second Suoh mansion later that night, they spent the whole evening at the skating rink and finally left right when it closed at midnight. Somewhere through the night, she had dropped referring to him as Deuce Bigalow. It seemed only fitting now that she saw he was not a gigolo. “You learned how to dance on your skates even if no one does the Carlton dance anymore, but I can’t hold it against you.”

            Tamaki smiled. “For the first time since I’ve been here, I’ve actually enjoyed myself without having to worry about pranks being pulled on me.” He said shuddering at the last outing with the Host Club the Twins gave him a hard time about his feelings for Haruhi.

            “Anytime you want to hang out just call me,” Sally took his hand and wrote her phone number on his palm. “Don’t lose it now.”

            They both began laughing as Tamaki opened the door to the mansion to go inside. “Thanks again for cheering me up princess.”

            “It’s Sally, not princess, but remember what I said,” Sally said. “There are plenty of fish in the sea and you will find the girl you are meant to be with one day.”

            With those words, Sally waved goodbye and got back into her limo as it left.

            Tamaki watched as she left feeling his heart begin speeding up from the strange feelings he was having, ignoring them he turned and headed into his house only to be greeted by an angry Shima who began questioning him of where he had been all evening.


	2. A Humorous Lunchtime

“Ugh,”

            Sally groaned as she rested her head on her desk the next day. She spent all morning rushing to get to school that she didn’t have time to eat breakfast, not only that but she nearly plowed over one of the teachers when she was trying to arrive to class on time. She had no idea what a demerit was but she knew it could not be good. She could hear a few of her classmates talking excitedly about an upcoming dance that the host club was holding. She did not understand how anyone could be excited for a dance let alone one held by a club of boys. There was one benefit of it all; she would get to hang out with her new friend.

            “Hey Sally, are you going to the dance?” Ashanti asked curiously noticing that Sally had not said anything during the whole conversation. “I heard that Tamaki-sama’s going to be dancing with one lucky girl that will be known as the queen of the dance.”

            “I don’t do some fancy dance bullshit,” Sally grumbled, sitting up quickly. Her hair was sticking to the side of her face and her eyes glassed over with small hints of sleepiness mixed with annoyance. “Why do you care so much about something that will be forgotten the next day?”

            “Aren’t you eager to be chosen as queen of the dance?” Asked another girl, her eyes sparkled dreamily. “I want to dance the night away with Tamaki-sama!”

            “Ugh,” Sally slammed her hands against the hard surface as she stood up. Her face was burning with annoyance and it was clear that if she did not leave the room she would blow up and get another one of those damn demerit things.

            “Where are you going?”

            “I need some air.”

             Sally grabbed her bag and walked out of the room; she looked behind her and saw the girls had started back to giggling and gossiping about what they would wear to the dance. She did not need to deal with that sort of bullshit nor did she want to hear them prattle on and on about it. So maybe a dance could be fun but she knew that schools like Ouran had rules of the dance being fitting to the social classes.  She dreaded doing classical ballroom dancing, at her old school she flunked out of it miserably and when she learned with the private dance teacher her parents hired, deemed unteachable.

            She rounded a corner and slammed right into someone, looking up at the tall figure Sally held back a yelp but did not say anything more when she realized whom it was. “Tamaki, what’s up bro?”

            Tamaki smiled gently. “Hey, Princess Sally.” He held her shoulders firmly as he kept her from toppling over. “What are you doing out here? Do you have a hall pass?”

            “No, I left my classroom,” Sally mumbled. “I was bored and tired of hearing about some dance coming up.”

            “My club’s holding a glorious dance to celebrate the beautiful blossoming of the cherry blossoms.” Tamaki’s eyes shone with happiness at the sheer thought of spending his evening with his friends. “Are you going to attend?”

            “I don’t do dances,” Sally looked away. “Dances aren’t my thing…too fancy and you have to dress up too.”

            “It’ll be fun.”

            “No thanks.” Sally fell silent and shuddered at the warmth going through her body. She did not know why she was feeling this way. She yelped out and jumped out of Tamaki’s arms after realization hit her like a ton of bricks. “Ahem, anyway I hope you have fun at your dance.”

            “Sally…”

            “Don’t worry bro,” Sally gave a nervous laugh before slapping Tamaki on his back rather hard with her hand. “I’ll be fine on Friday night; you do know that spending it alone is like really awesome. Chinese takeout and some good old reality TV is all I need.”

             A silence passed between the two of them as the bell rung indicating that it was time for classes to change. The hallway began to fill with the chatter of the students exiting their classrooms and some had to stop to take a second glance at the two in the hallway.

            “I should be going,” Tamaki smiled gently and patted Sally on the head gently. “See you later?”

            “Sure, whatever dude.”

            And just like that, Tamaki joined the sea of students. She assumed he was going off to his next class, which was undoubtedly some fancy class that most children of the elite took. Not that she cared; she had her own classes to focus on.

* * *

 

            Sally finished writing the last paragraph in her workbook and sat it her pen down on the desk. She looked up and saw it was noon. She felt an overwhelming feeling of relief that she would get to eat lunch. She made a note to make rounds at the chocolate fondue fountain and then sit down to relax and indulge in the meal her family’s chefs prepared.

            “Sally-sama, are you going to come eat with us?”

            “Please join us today!”

            “Sorry kiddies, I have a lunch date,” Sally winked at them and got up to leave the classroom. She could hear them squealing and saying how she was a fine example of womanhood. She really did not want to deal with them actually fangirling during her most sacred time of the day. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear many people still talking about the dance. She did not need to deal with that at all so her only choice was to go to the roof to eat. Her thoughts began wandering to the prospect of going. She was asked to attend by the person running it, Even if it was more of a question and not a request.

            Her heels clicked steadily against the marble hallway floors echoing amongst the soft soles of the shoes of the other students. She could have sworn she saw two twins dragging a brown haired girl with them to the cafeteria. However, it was none of her concern, she needed to get to the roof and then she would be at peace. She was sure not many people ate up there anyway. There was something about Tamaki that made her feel weird; it was not a bad feeling but more of a feeling of wanting to spend a little more time with him.

            Opening the door to the roof she saw someone was already up there sitting on a nearby bench eating their lunch. She sighed in annoyance about to turn to leave. Great, she would have to risk eating in the cafeteria.

            “Sally, wait don’t go.”

            That voice, it sent a chill up her spine and she turned around seeing that it was Tamaki sitting alone eating. She was surprised but ignored her urge to leave. Walking over to where he sat she leaned forward to look at him in the face.

            “Dude, are you stalking me?” Sally questioned.

            “No, I came up here to eat today,” Tamaki admitted. “The fresh air feels good and the sun on my skin is helping it tan a little.”

            “Dude…you could burn too.” Sally flicked Tamaki on the forehead and laughed quietly. “Anyway, I guess I’ll stay up here so you won’t be lonely and bring me unfortunate guilt.”

            “Um ok?”

            The two were silent again and the rustling of Sally opening her lunch bag was heard, It seemed to be peaceful for those few minutes before it was broken.

            “Oh my fucking god my chef made me a bacon explosion!” Sally squealed. “Oh hell yeah I’m going to tear into this!”

            Tamaki looked at the meal that Sally had in curiosity but quickly went back to eating his own lunch not saying a word.

            “Dude, you want a piece?” Sally asked curiously noticing the small lunch that Tamaki had. “Come on I don’t mind sharing this.”

            “No, it’s fine.”

            “Come on dude,” Sally took the small knife she had in the bag and began cutting up the meat. “It’s really good and it won’t kill you.”

            “No, I don’t think—“

            “Don’t be a chicken.” Sally placed the piece into Tamaki’s bentou. “Go on and try it, dude. It’s like heaven in a bite.”

            Tamaki nodded as he used the fork he had to pick up a small piece as he ate it. He was silent.

            “So?”

            “It’s tasty,” Tamaki said quietly. “What is it?”

            “It’s a bacon wrapped around a filled spiced sausage and crumbled bacon,” Sally explained. “My dad bought this home from a football game when we vacationed in America and I got hooked on it. Our chefs learned to prepare this for me.”

            Tamaki nodded and continued eating, he paused a moment and then smiled. “Hold out your lunch box.”

            “Sure but why?”

            Tamaki smiled and used his fork to share his lunch with Sally. He was unsure of what she thought about it but it couldn’t hurt to share since she shared with him. “Try mine.”

            Sally nodded and smiled. “Thanks, dude, I’ve never had any piece of something that looked so pretty before.” She carefully picked up the piece of sandwich that Tamaki gave her and bit into it. Her eyes widened and looked at him a moment before looking down.

            “Was it bad?” Tamaki asked. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have offered to share something you’re not used to.”

            “Dude, what the hell is in my mouth?” Sally questioned. “Dude this is like a huge explosion of flavor! Holy shit dude what was it?”

            “Um…Grilled brie with apricot jam,” Tamaki said in surprise and noticed Sally almost inhaled the sandwich. “It’s something that I’ve always eaten for lunch since I was a kid. My mom used to make it for me all the time.”

            “Dude, this fucking food is fantastic!” Sally said. “It sure kicks the ass out of my bacon explosion. Holy shit my mouth is dancing like a whole room full of ravers! Dude give your moms my props, she totally gave me a new favorite dish!”

            Tamaki laughed but his smile fell when Sally mentioned his mother. “I’ll…tell my chef that you say thanks.”

            Sally quickly took notice of the sudden change in atmosphere. “Hey, your mom didn’t make this for you?” she asked. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed.”

            “No, it’s alright,” Tamaki shook his head and looked down at his lunch again. “I just…listen Sally about the dance.”

            “Dude, don’t try that quick subject change shit on me,” Sally sat down her lunch on the bench next to her and took Tamaki’s hands into hers. “If you are upset with me then be straight with me. Don’t try to hide it from me. I want you to keep it real with me; I am not some fangirl trying to go after the D.”

            “After the D?” Tamaki looked at her in confusion. “What does that mean?”

            “Uhh…well you see it’s…” Sally leaned close and whispered to Tamaki what she meant. She began laughing when his face twisted into shock.

            “I don’t wanna lose my genitalia!” Tamaki shouted rather loudly.

            “Dude, it’s a figure of speech,” Sally laughed more. “Anyway dude, be straight up with me. Don’t’ beat around the bush. Did I piss you off about your mom?”

            “No, I just…” Tamaki looked at her. “I just miss my mom that’s all. She’s back in France for business so she cannot see me often.”

            “I see, well I am sure when she is done with the stuff in France that you’ll see her again.” Sally smiled softly. “Then you can ask her to make you a special lunch every day.”

            “Yeah,” Tamaki sighed and looked up at the sky. “I do miss my mom every day, she’s really amazing. She plays piano like a dream and her cooking was really great.”

            “That’s awesome; at least she isn’t a screaming harpy like my mom is.” Sally shuddered at the thought and stood up. “My mom’s always like “Sally I did not raise a boy! Put on a dress!” or “You shouldn’t jump into the pool from the roof, it's dangerous!”

            Tamaki began laughing as he watched Sally’s antics. “Your mom’s not as bad as my father.” He said using his hands to slick back his hair to resemble his father. “It’s always “Tamaki there are ninjas in Japan! Go find them!” and my favorite “Tamaki, why must you always insist on taking out the trash? We have maids for that.”

            Sally looked at him and began to laugh louder. “Oh my god dude you look like a damn fool!” she let out a yelp as she hit the ground but still continued laughing.

            Tamaki knelt down and continued. “Miss Moore it’s very unbecoming of a lady to laugh like that.” He said sounding like his father. “Please straighten up.”

            Sally looked at him again and began to laugh more. “Oh, my gods stop it! I’m gonna pee myself laughing if you don’t stop it!”

            Tamaki smiled as he let his hair fall back into place and held out a hand. “Sorry, I just had to get you to laugh more.”

            Sally smiled. “Dude, you’re seriously funny.” She said calming down. “I haven’t laughed that hard since my best friend back home ripped the back of her skirt on the playground.”

            “I’m funny?”

            “Hell yeah,” Sally looked at him. “I bet I can make you laugh too.”

            “You cannot.”

            Sally smiled. “Yes I can,” She stood up and looked at him with a serious look on her face. “Fleedle deedle!”

            Tamaki held back a laugh. “Not funny.”

            “Oh yeah, I’m just warming up.” Sally took a deep breath and let it out. “Leedle leedle leedle lee!”

            Tamaki let out a snort before he began laughing.  “You just said…and then you…” he fell backward off the bench onto the ground while holding his sides still laughing.

            “Oh, Leedle leedle lee!” Sally said again and knelt down next to him, she screwed up her face in the craziest look she could muster. “Leedle leedle lee!”

            Tamaki continued laughing all the while trying his best not to look at Sally. His laughter could be heard outside the door leading back into the building. He was sure that everyone inside could hear him laughing.

            “Ooh, Leedle leedle lee.”

            “Stop it, Sally, I’m gonna die!”

            “No way this is fun! Leedle leedle lee!”

            The door opened wider as the host club had arrived as they finally found Tamaki who they had been looking for all day.

            “Hey boss, we need your help with the dance preparati—the hell?” Hikaru stared at the host king on the ground laughing like a maniac at the girl knelt in front of him.

            “I knew that all that fresh air would go to his head.”  Kaoru looked at the other hosts who hadn’t said anything. “We should go save him.”

            “I don’t understand what’s so funny,” Haruhi tilted her head to the side at the sight. “Why would anyone laugh at saying Leedle Leedle Lee repeatedly?”

            “It’s a childish joke from some TV show,” Kyouya grumbled. “All the more reason of why I loathe that yellow undersea cheese.”

            “I think it’s funny,” Honey looked down at his cousin who was recording the scene with his phone. “Even Takashi like it!”

            “Uhh…we’ll come get the boss later,” Hikaru backed away. “I think he has his hands full with his game.”

            The hosts all nodded in agreement and headed down the stairs once again, they shook their heads at the sound of Tamaki’s laughter.

            “Oooh, Leedle Leedle Lee!” Sally sang out deepening her voice as best she could while Tamaki continued laughing.

            “Sally please I surrender!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I threw in some references, as with Sally’s character she tends to have a bit of a broader sense of the world. Thanks for reading and please drop a review.


	3. Medical Emergency

Sally walked down the hallway the next morning; she looked up at the sound of girls squealing while a few of them were practically hanging off the balconies trying to get a glimpse of the fabled Ouran Host Club. Annoyed by how the girls were staring at each of the boys as if they were pieces of meat on sale at a deli. However, she could tell some of them basked in the attention while others just walked as if they did not hear the squeals and love confessions being yelled out towards them.  
She could have sworn that a girl had thrown her panties in hopes that one of the hosts would catch them. Shaking her head, she wondered just how anyone could act as if they did not have common sense.  
“Hey Sally, you’re her early,” Ashanti came to her friend’s side. “Oh, it’s the host club’s daily walk around before classes begin.”  
“They do this every day?” Sally asked curiously. “How do they sleep at night knowing they’re responsible for the great panty drop of April?”  
“I honestly cannot figure it out, the hosts are normally just here to charm the girls in our school or help people they see fit but lately I’ve noticed they’ve started using the mornings to gain more guests and to show off what they look like in the mornings.” Ashanti tilted her head to the side resting her chin in the palm of her upturned hand as she leaned on the balcony’s railing. “But I think that Hikaru and Kaoru enjoy the attention and make it even more fun with their twincest act.”  
“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Sally watched as girls nearly mauled Tamaki. She rolled her eyes and waited until the host club got close. “Hey Shanti watch my stuff, I’m going to drop in on the hosts.”  
“Drop in on the—” Ashanti’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she watched Sally jump over the balcony railing.  
“Hey, one of you catch me!” Sally shouted as she fell, she did not care her skirt was practically showing everything she wore underneath nor did she care that people were screaming in horror.  
“Sally!” Tamaki ran forward and caught her in his arms, he grunted a little before his legs decided to give away under him and he hit the floor rather hard.  
“Yo nice catch Tamaki,” Sally giggled softly and looked down at him; she laughed at how Tamaki was blinking in shock from the sudden impact. “Good morning dude, I thought I’d drop in on you and your posse.”  
“That was dangerous!” Tamaki scolded. “You could’ve broken your leg or missed my arms and hit the floor hard shattering your frame.”  
“Dude, I’ve fallen off the roof of a moving Escalade once,” Sally pointed out. “I nearly was road kill had I not rolled out of the way of a car behind the one I was in.”  
“Why were you on the roof of a moving car?” Tamaki demanded. “You’re a girl! You shouldn’t be doing stupid stunts!”  
“Tch, don’t get your draws in a bunch I did that when I was fourteen,” Sally shook her head. “Ghost riding is fun and one of the dudes in my physics class taught me how to do it.”  
“Ghost riding? What’s that?” Tamaki asked.  
“It’s something cool maybe I’ll teach you how to do it some time,” Sally said and then smiled. “So you gonna introduce me to your homies or do you guys follow the code of bros before hoes?”  
“Oh right, um these are friends,” Tamaki said finally peeling himself from the floor after making sure that Sally was on her feet. “They’re part of the host club.”  
“I see,” Sally walked to each host and looked at Kyouya in the face first. “Wow, he looks like a real pissed off dude. Did you like step on his new sneakers or something?”  
“Ah, no no Kyouya’s my best friend.” Tamaki declared proudly. “We’ve been friends since I moved here from France.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Moore-san,” Kyouya said politely though annoyed by the girl staring at him closely. “I hope you know that you’re invading my personal space.”  
“Sorry about that,” Sally moved away. “So you’re buddies with Tamaki here huh? That’s cool; he needs an awesome bro to always have his back.”  
“I do intend to keep Tamaki out of trouble,” Kyouya noted. “Even if he becomes too capricious for his own good.”  
“See, I like that.” Sally laughed softly before walking to the twins. “Hey, you’re that one dude that pranked Lewes-sensei the other day. I didn’t know you had a clone.”  
“A clone of my brother,” Hikaru looked at Kaoru a moment before looking back at Sally. “We’re twins.”  
“I was messing with you,” Sally smiled. “It’s cool there are twins around here, hey! Do one of you get bored and like trade places? You know like one goes to class while the other hides out in the boys’ room?”  
“Why would we do that?” Kaoru asked. “It’d be no point as our teachers can figure out which one us is which.”  
“Ooh that is a problem,” Sally nodded with her arms crossed. “Question withdrawn. Anyway, what are your names?”  
“I’m Hikaru.”  
“And I’m Kaoru.”  
“Ooh, names that rhyme, rather cute,” Sally smirked. “But I’ll call you Hika-bro and you err…well, I’ll call you Kaoru because I cannot think of a good name for you right now.”  
“Uh…thanks…” Kaoru mumbled.  
Sally walked over to the tallest of the hosts and looked up. She stared in surprise a moment before letting out a low whistle. “Ooh, he’s the tallest boy I’ve ever seen!” She said walking around Mori a few times. “Damn dude, you’re like the tallest dude I’ve seen so far. I mean seriously you must’ve drunk all your milk when you were a kid because it did your body good.”  
Mori blinked a few times before giving a small chuckle, which was surprising as he did not laugh or make a sound often.  
“Alright, dude you seem like a disciplined type who took a vow of silence because you must uphold the honor of your family because your family must kick a lot of asses as the Yakuza right?” Sally asked her eyes shining. “Dude you’re going to be a bad ass mob boss, hey! Hey! If you do form a mob you HAVE to sit around a huge table eating Italian food like on the Sopranos.”  
“But I’m not a…”  
The sound of laughter was heard as the small loli boy on Mori’s back was trying his best to hold in the laughter before he finally lost the battle and was rather loud. “Takashi’s not a yakuza.” He said. “He’s Takashi!”  
“What the hell?” Sally raised an eyebrow before kneeling in front of the boy. “Kid, you should go back to the elementary school. This is the big kids’ school, I know you like being a big kid, but you have to wait for your time to grow up too alright?”  
“Um…Sally…” Tamaki began.  
“Hold on a minute,” Sally smiled. “Come on I’ll walk you back to your school, alright? You can hang out with the big kids afterward. I am sure they’ll take you to the arcade.”  
“Actually Miss Moore, Honey-senpai’s actually a senior,” Kyouya spoke up finally amused by Sally’s antics.  
“Uh-huh and next you’ll be telling me that Biggie and Tupac are on an island with Elvis and Michael Jackson,” Sally said.  
“It’s true,” Honey, giggled as he held up Usa-chan. “I may not look it but I am really eighteen!”  
“You’re…eighteen and you are…” Sally went silent a moment trying to wrap her brain around the revelation. “That’s rather…awesome? You have a baby face so you will be able to get away with anything which is awesome.” She finally spotted Haruhi and laughed. “Yo, you must be Haruhi, right? I heard all about you from Tamaki.”  
“He told you everything?” Haruhi asked looking at Sally then at Tamaki.  
“Yep, he told me that you’re really a chick,” Sally waved a dismissive hand. “I won’t tell anyone else about your secret. I rather not spread something that is not anyone’s business but your own. Just so long as you’re happy with who you are and not afraid to step over the set stereotypes that are given to girls.”  
“Oh, I like her,” Haruhi smiled. “It’s nice to find someone that doesn’t seem to be in shock about it.”  
“I was at first but I got over it quickly,” Sally looked up hearing the bell ring. “Anyway, you guys we all should go to class. By the way, if you guys wanna hang out sometime then just poke your heads into my classroom and I’ll know you wanna hang out. At least until I get your cell numbers to text ya.”  
The hosts all nodded and began heading off to their classes. However, Tamaki had dropped something out of the pocket of his blazer that rolled by Sally’s foot.  
“Hey,…what’s this?” Sally knelt down picking it up. She turned it over a few times before finding writing on it.  
It was an Epipen. She assumed that one of the hosts may have dropped it and made a note to return it to them when she saw them again.

* * *

“Man, I hate surprise tests,”  
Sally stretched as she walked down the hallway later that day, she looked up at the ceiling, her mind had been wandering to her meeting earlier that day. The host club seemed to be rather nice and she decided they were not gigolos. As she mused this, she headed towards the open door that led to the roof. She had decided to eat lunch outside was better than being cooped up inside all day.  
“Yo, Tamaki are you up here today?” Sally called out stepping outside; she looked around and saw that Tamaki was on the bench eating his lunch. She noted he was not eating his normal lunch but rather one from the cafeteria. “Is it good today?”  
Tamaki nodded. “Yeah,” he smiled and moved over making room for Sally. “They were serving dumplings today.”  
“Ooh cool,” Sally said as she opened her bag. “So dude, did you pass your test that you had today too?”  
“I didn’t have one,” Tamaki said biting into one of the dumplings. “Our class didn’t have to do a surprise test.”  
“Lucky,” Sally unwrapped her lunch and sighed. “I seriously think that I bombed mine, I was never good in Chemistry.”  
“You’ll get the hang of it,” Tamaki said. “If you like I can tutor you.”  
“That’d be cool,” Sally sighed and picked up one of her sandwiches. She sat her bentou on the other side of her. “I really hope there are no more tests this week. It’d suck to flunk out a round of test in one week.”  
Tamaki nodded. “That’d be bad.” He sat down the bowl of dumplings next to him and put a hand to his head. A strange feeling of light-headedness had overcome him. “Hey Sally, you can try one of the dumplings if you like.”  
Sally shook her head. “Nah, I rather not.” She waved a hand. “I’m good today. You should eat them yourself.”  
Tamaki leaned forward as he tried fighting off an oncoming headache before he felt his throat tighten. He began to wheeze and finally fell forwards.  
“Tamaki!” Sally gasped catching him almost immediately. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”  
Tamaki tried reaching into his jacket pocket but felt that something he carried with him everywhere was gone.  
“What’s wrong?” Sally asked and noticed where his hand was. She gasped in the realization of what he was looking for. She quickly took the Epipen from her bag. She opened the top and managed to press it against Tamaki’s thigh as she heard it click. She held it there for ten seconds before she sat it down and pulled out her cell phone calling 911.  
“Dude, don’t move.” She ordered and spoke to the dispatcher, as she made sure Tamaki was lying on his back with his head resting on her lap. She made sure that she

* * *

  
“Damn it…what the hell? What was he eating to cause it?”  
Sally paced around the lobby of the hospital they had taken Tamaki to. She had gone with them as she explained what happened but was surprised when the doctors told her that she prevented Tamaki from dying.  
“Sally?”  
She snapped her head up and saw Tamaki walking out of the room he had been taken into. “You’re alright dude; I got so worried that you would’ve died on me.”  
“No, I’m fine now…thanks to you.” Tamaki gave her a gentle smile. “How come you had my Epipen?”  
“You dropped it,” Sally admitted. “I thought it belonged to one of the others and I had planned to return it to one of them.”  
Tamaki nodded. “Thanks again for the help,” he said. “I must’ve eaten some Chrysanthemum.”  
“Chrysanthemum?”  
“Yeah, I’m allergic to it,” Tamaki shook his head. “That’s why I go out of my way to avoid eating it. I guess that dumpling had it as a main ingredient but I didn’t notice until it was too late.”  
Sally nodded quietly and she could hear the sound of the hosts running over to them. She stepped away so they could get to Tamaki. She was rather in shock at how she saved someone’s life without even knowing.  
“Idiot, why the hell didn’t you eat with us today?” Kyouya demanded glaring at Tamaki. “I’ve told you many times to check with the cafeteria staff about what they serve for lunch!”  
“It was an honest mistake,” Tamaki said. “Don’t worry I’m fine.”  
“Tama-chan, why didn’t you bring your own lunch like you always do?” Honey asked. “You never eat anything from the cafeteria because half of what they make has Chrysanthemum leaves in it.”  
“I wanted to try the dumplings.” Tamaki shrugged. “I’m fine; don’t worry so much about me.”  
“Boss, what would’ve happened had no one been up on the roof with you?” Hikaru questioned. “You would’ve died.”  
“And then we would’ve beaten ourselves up over it,” Kaoru added. “We can’t just lose you to some allergy.”  
“You should be more careful senpai,” Haruhi said. “We can’t have this happening again. I’m just glad you were able to reach your EpiPen in time.”  
“Actually…” Tamaki said softly. “I didn’t have it with me...I dropped it earlier and well…Sally was the one who did it.”  
“Sally?” The hosts looked over at the girl and they quickly did the only thing they could. They surrounded the girl expressing their thanks for saving their friend’s life.  
Sally however overwhelmed by what happened finally did the only thing she could. She lost the battle of remaining calm and fainted.  
“Sally!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did explain why Tamaki does not like Chrysanthemum in his food. It is because he is highly allergic to it and can die if he does not get medical attention or has his Epipen with him, This also shows the start of his relationship with Sally. I hope you guys liked the chapter and please review the chapter. I do like feedback if I should continue this story or not.


End file.
